25 September 1975
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1975-09-25 ; Comments *The last ever Top Gear show. *More on this historic show at Kat's Karavan. *With the newly available set of files a-c the show is now complete. Sessions *Show is mainly devoted to historic sessions. * Led Zeppelin repeat from 29 June 1969 * T.Rex repeat from 07 November 1970 * Joe Cocker repeat from 11 October 1969 * Pink Floyd repeat from 14 May 1969 * Bob Marley & The Wailers repeat from 15 May 1973 * Randy Newman repeat from 03 June 1974 * Bonzo Dog Band repeat from 03 August 1969 * Fairport Convention repeat from 06 April 1969 * Jethro Tull repeat from 22 June 1969 * Stone The Crows repeat from 30 May 1970 Tracklisting Files 1,2,a begin here Peel Intro *Led Zeppelin: Communication Breakdown *T.Rex: Ride a White Swan *Joe Cocker: Delta Lady :(Peel recalls the history of Top Gear and looks forward to his new nighttime show) *Pink Floyd: Daybreak *Bob Marley And The Wailers: Slave Driver not on files 1 or 2 *Randy Newman: Simon Smith And The Amazing Dancing Bear / Albanian Wedding Song not on file 1 :(Peel bemoans the BBC's wiping policy and has a rant about Gardeners' Question Time (!)) *Bonzo Dog Band: Monster Mash *Fairport Convention: Percy's Song *Jethro Tull: Bouree *Maggie Bell/Stone the Crows: The Ballad Of Hollis Brown *'File a' ends and File b starts during above with first 7 minutes of track on both *slight edit file b *Led Zeppelin: Traveling Riverside Blues '69 *Randy Newman: Political Science not on files 1 or 2 :(Technical problems) *T. Rex: "Sun Eye" not on file 1 *Joe Cocker & The Grease Band; "Hello Little Friend" not on file 1 *Bonzo Dog Band: Tent (album - Keynsham) Liberty LBS 83290 *Bob Marley And The Wailers: Concrete Jungle not on file 2 *6:30 news *Led Zeppelin: "Whole Lotta Love" not on file 1 *'File b' ends and File c begins, with the start of the next track on both (4 minute overlap) *Pink Floyd: "The Narrow Way" not on file 1 *Jethro Tull: "Nothing Is Easy" not on file 1 *Sutherland Brothers: "Sailing" not on file 1 *Fairport Convention: Si Tu Dois Partir (AKA "If You Gotta Go, Go Now") :(Peel thanks everyone and divulges the first record ever played on Top Gear) *Martha & The Vandellas: Lovebug, Leave My Heart Alone (LP- A Collection Of Big Hits, Volume 6) :(Peel signoff) *Keith Emerson and the Nice - Top Gear Theme :(Pips) File ;Name *1) 1975-09-25 John_Peel_-_1975-09-xx_-_Final_Top_Gear.mp3 *2) Top Gear 1975.09.25 Last one.mp3 *a) john-peel-top-gear-25_09_1975-1-0f-3 *b) john-peel-top-gear-25_09_1975-2-0f-3 *c) john-peel-top-gear-25_09_1975-3-0f-3 ;Length *1) 54:35 *2) 01:25:41 *a) 46:22 *b) 46:22 *c) 23:02 ;Other *1) 50Mb, 128K MP3. Shared via Kat's Karavan. Many thanks to Colin Ellis and Duff Paddy *A shorter version of this show is available via Fades In Slowly *2) Many thanks to Leicesterjim. *a-c) There is an overlap at each tape flip as the taper went back and recorded the start of the track, therefore the total number of minutes is greater than the show length. Presumably this was a R2R to tape or tape to tape transfer. ;Available * http://kats-karavan.blogspot.com/search/label/1975 * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?c8hq7o1391teoad * a-c) Mixcloud Category:1975 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Top Gear